herofandomcom-20200223-history
Misty (Pokémon)
Misty is the tritagonist of the original Pokémon anime series. Although Misty is the leader of the Cerulean Gym in the games, she left the Gym to her three older sisters prior to traveling with Ash in the anime. She was Ash's first female traveling companion. She first came across Ash when she accidentally fished him and his Pikachu out of a river while fishing for water Pokémon. Soon after this incident, Ash borrowed her bike, attempting to flee from a flock of wild Spearow. The bike was later charred by a Thundershock from Pikachu. Misty told Ash she would not leave him alone until he replaced the bike and committed to follow him on his journey, and the two soon became close friends. After retrieving her bike at the end of the Johto League Silver Conference, she returns to the Cerulean Gym and resumes her duties as the Gym Leader. As such, she is not ever featured as a character in the later seasons, only appearing in a few episodes and specials. She became a central character in Pokemon Chronicles, a spin-off to the Pokémon anime. She maintains her friendship with Ash and once greeted him when he returned to Pallet following a long stint in Hoenn. In the early episodes, Misty is depicted as having a wicked temper, stubborn temperament, and little patience. As the series progresses, however, she gradually shows herself to be kind and sensible. Although she regularly displays a somewhat romantic streak, Misty constantly reins in Brock when he becomes enamored with cute girls (style of Barbie dolls), often pulling him away by the ear. She has a slight rivalry with Ash, and she is also terrified of most Bug-type Pokemon. Misty aims to be a world-class Water-type Pokemon trainer despite her sisters' ridicule. Appearance Original series In the original series, Misty is shown wearing a yellow crop top and jean shorts held up with red suspenders. She also wore red, yellow and white sneakers. ''Advanced Generation'' In the Advanced Generation series, Misty is shown wearing a yellow sleeveless top or vest with a large blue button on the front and matching shorts, worn over some sort of dark-red under-all. Gallery Misty feels happy.jpg|Misty jumping. The mermaid Misty and the water Pokémon.jpg|Misty meets the Water Pokémon in her mermaid form. Misty has more Poké balls.jpg|Misty with two Pokeballs. 1399096489148.png|Misty in her Goldeen Outfit. Misty's Swimsuit.png|Misty's Swimsuit. Misty's Green Swimsuit.jpg|Misty's Green Bikini. Misty06.jpg|Misty's Red Bikini. Haunter VS Kadabra.jpg|Misty and Brock transformed into dolls by Sabrina Cerulean Blues.jpg|Misty drowning mistbathing.jpg Misty Vs Jessie.jpg|Misty facing Jessie. Tentacool el.jpg|Misty standing up to Nastina. Misty shout.jpg Our Heroes with Team Rocket on James' Home Mansion.jpg Trivia Misty's voice actress, Rachael Lillis also voices Jigglypuff. Category:Pokemon heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Adventurers Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Damsel in distress Category:Aquatic Category:Tomboys Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Merfolk Category:Singing Heroes Category:The Icon Category:Siblings Category:Speedsters Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Movie Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Supporters Category:Falsely Accused Category:Monster Tamers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Bond Protector Category:Charismatic Category:Wrathful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Summoners Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Harmonizers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Athletic Category:Bully Slayers Category:Scapegoat Category:Envious Category:Heroines Category:Outright Category:Neutral Good Category:Remorseful Category:Strategic Category:Obsessed Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Martyr Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:On & Off Category:Transformed Category:Brutes Category:Independent Category:Pure of heart Category:Femme Fatale Category:Status dependent on Version